


Goût du risque

by Nelja



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A l'époque où Rogue ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs, elle et Gambit tentent tout de même, avec beaucoup de précautions, d'explorer le côté physique de leur relation. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goût du risque

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics.
> 
> Cette fanfic est un PWP écrit pour la communauté livejournal 30interdits sur le thème "Fragile - avec précaution". Il est centré sur les difficultés que créaient les pouvoirs de Rogue pour le contact humain, à l'époque où elle ne les maîtrisait pas, probablement vers le début des années 90.

Gambit passe les bras autour de la taille de Rogue ; même à travers leurs deux uniformes, elle peut sentir sa chaleur contre son dos, celle de ses mains contre son ventre.

Elle déteste à quel point c'est bon.

Il embrasse ses cheveux maintenant, et même si heureusement ce n'est pas la peau contre la peau, cela la fait toujours frissonner, la façon dont ses cheveux, pressés par ses lèvres, comme chargés d'un désir électrique, vont caresser doucement la peau de son crâne.

"Ne fais pas ça."

"Pourquoi ?" murmure-t-il. Les baisers ont cessé. Gambit est trop galant pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Mais sa bouche est maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Rogue, et si elle fait un geste brusque, ou lui... cela n'arrivera pas, bien sûr, si elle se maîtrise, mais il est triste de devoir se rappeler qu'on est un guerrier entraîné dans ces circonstances.

Elle pourrait lui demander de libérer sa taille ; mais cette chaleur lui manquera bien assez tôt.

Pourquoi donc ? Ne me donne pas envie de t'embrasser, pense-t-elle en premier, enfiévrée. Ne me rappelle pas que je ne peux pas, que je ne suis pas normale, que je ne pourrai jamais. Mais ces aveux de son désir ne feraient que les frustrer davantage, et elle décide d'être raisonnable pour deux. "Ne prends pas de risques."

"Ma chère, un baiser de toi vaudrait bien le prix de sombrer dans l'inconscience."

"Non !" Elle ne veut pas le toucher, elle ne veut pas lui faire de mal même avec son accord, et elle ne veut pas les souvenirs de toutes les filles qu'il a embrassées, qu'il a caressées, qu'il continue de regarder peut-être même en la courtisant.

"Comme tu voudras." Une de ses mains remonte sur son ventre, assez ferme pour qu'elle la sente très bien à travers la combinaison ; elle retient sa respiration. Gambit continue d'une voix joueuse et sensuelle "Si tu penses qu'il y a un danger, dis-moi. Je m'arrêterai dès que tu demanderas."

Il la soulève presque sans effort, la prend dans ses bras, la tête de Rogue appuyée contre sa poitrine.

Il l'a déjà portée de cette façon, et elle lui a aussi rendu la politesse. Mais ce doit être la première fois qu'aucun des deux n'est blessé, qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence pour le salut de l'humanité ou le leur. La première fois qu'elle peut entièrement se concentrer sur sa position, à écouter les battements de son coeur, alors qu'il l'emporte lentement.

Il la dépose sur un canapé très doucement, comme si elle était fragile, comme si elle ne pouvait pas défoncer un mur de briques d'un coup de poing. Puis il s'agenouille au sol, à son côté, embrasse sa main gantée. Elle se sent presque rougir, comme une adolescente romanesque, sous ce contact quasiment imperceptible.

Puis il mord doucement un de ses doigts, et elle le sent, cette fois ; faut-il qu'elle soit frustrée de contact pour que même cela la fasse frissonner jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux ? Ce n'est pas comme un baiser, bien sûr, mais cela reste chargé de sensualité avide et dure. Il sourit, comme si rien n'était plus normal, et elle caresse ses lèvres, ses joues, de ses deux mains.

S'il pouvait ressentir autant de plaisir trouble qu'elle. S'il pouvait ressentir autant de frustration brûlante.

La bouche de Gambit remonte le long de son bras, mordillant encore, une de ses mains presse sa cuisse, et elle pourrait tout arrêter, il a assuré qu'elle pouvait l'arrêter n'importe quand et elle devrait le faire avant que la frustration la dévore entièrement, mais elle n'arrive pas à le vouloir. Elle le laisse griffer sa taille à travers la combinaison protectrice, et quand il mord tendrement ses seins, elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, presse son visage contre sa poitrine, pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas, pour que ces éclairs de plaisir qui rebondissent dans son corps continuent encore et encore. Elle se moque de ce qu'il y a ensuite, ou de ce qu'il n'y a pas. Ses mains agrippent les épaules de Gambit, elle doit se retenir, pour ne pas serrer trop fort.

"Ma chère..." murmure-t-il encore, rien de plus, mais il y a tellement d'abandon dans sa voix, si peu de son arrogance habituelle, que Rogue sent son estomac se serrer. Il relève la tête, la regarde dans les yeux, et elle veut l'embrasser, plus que n'importe quoi, d'une simple pression elle effacerait la distance entre leurs lèvres et prendrait tout de lui, mais elle ne peut pas.

Elle baisse les yeux, et là encore, elle ne se croyait pas naïve au point de rougir rien qu'en voyant son érection moulée par son costume ; elle ne se croyait pas audacieuse au point de tendre la main pour la toucher.

Elle le sent s'électriser, et elle se roule contre lui, son visage à elle sur sa poitrine à lui maintenant, sa main sur son sexe, pour ne plus avoir envie de l'embrasser. L'idée qu'elle peut l'exciter, qu'elle peut, peut-être, lui donner du plaisir malgré ce que ses pouvoirs font, l'emplit d'une jubilation nerveuse. Elle ne sait pas jusqu'où elle peut aller, comme cela.

Il prend ses mains dans les siennes, non pas pour la guider comme elle le pensait au début, mais pour lui retirer ses gants, avec beaucoup de soin, et même s'il y a toujours une épaisseur de combinaison entre eux, c'est différent, un vrai contact sous ses doigts, et elle réalise avec émerveillement que c'est le premier souvenir de sexe qui lui appartient vraiment, même si certaines rémanences font qu'elle voit comment faire.

Elle sent les bras de Gambit bouger, regarde ce qu'il fait, s'amuse de le voir enfiler ses gants jaunes à elle, qui vont si mal avec sa tenue.

"Je me suis comporté de façon bien inélégante." annonce-t-il, son sourire répondant au sien. "Les dames d'abord."

Il défait lentement la fermeture de la combinaison de Rogue, puis glisse ses doigts entre ses cuisses.

Elle se retient de crier. Bien sûr, elle a déjà fait cela elle-même, rêvant d'être touchée par une autre personne, mais c'est différent, si imprévisible, et elle ne l'a jamais voulu autant, et c'est comme s'il y avait ses sentiments dans la façon dont il la touche, l'envie de jouer et l'envie de plaire, et celle de tout lui donner. Elle essaie de ne pas négliger ce qu'elle fait elle, cependant, et les gestes de ses mains contre son sexe deviennent plus violents, saccadés. A la façon dont il se presse contre elle, dont ses mains perdent même quelques instants leur précision, il semble apprécier aussi, et ce n'est toujours pas ce dont elle a rêvé, tout habillés et avec précaution pour ne pas se toucher tout à fait, ne pas se blesser, mais il y a toujours du plaisir ici, et une confiance inattendue, de l'abandon et certainement de l'amour et du plaisir encore.

Il tient sa promesse, la fait jouir avant de se laisser aller lui-même, de gémir en se cambrant.

Puis elle se couche contre lui, et ne proteste pas cette fois quand il embrasse ses cheveux. Elle ne reprend pas ses gants - elle les lavera d'abord - et elle doit retenir les gestes d'affection qui lui viennent naturellement, enlaçant juste sa taille.

Elle devrait se taire, profiter de l'instant, mais elle ne peut jamais s'empêcher de douter, de vouloir savoir, même si cela rend les choses pires. "Tu ne préfèrerais pas... faire des choses normales ?"

"Oh, être avec toi surpasse la normalité chaque jour," répond-il sans hésiter, "et j'ai la prétention de penser qu'il en est de même pour moi, ma chère ? Mais la prochaine fois, si tu cherches du normal, nous devrions essayer les préservatifs. Ils sont faits pour ça. Enfin non, mais ils devraient. Et apparemment, de nos jours, il y a peu de choses plus courantes que de devoir en utiliser quand on voudrait bien s'en passer. Cela devrait convenir, si nous faisons attention. Ce dont je suis capable, et toi plus que moi."

Il semble presque nerveux, mais pas comme s'il mentait. Elle a envie de rire. Elle a envie de l'embrasser.

Bien sûr, elle se retient, mais il lui semble que ce n'est plus si grave, et qu'elle peut vivre comme cela.


End file.
